


Twinkle twinkle shooting star

by uppuku



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, I did some ocs to the au yes, M/M, and yeah this is gonna be mabill later on, but waaay later, demon/monster hunter!dipper, just two!, sfw, so this is my AU!!!, this gonna be a long fic, to sume it up is, witch!mabel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uppuku/pseuds/uppuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines finally got a way to get into the mysterious town of Gravity falls, one of the few little cities that had the most amazing and unbelievable monsters and mysteries and many abnormal happenings. He always wanted to go back, but never could, until now, he, as a monster hunter, was really excited, but he, as just a guy named Dipper Pines, was WAY more excited! But oh well, he never imagined all the things that were truly waiting for him in that little town in Oregon that he went to one time when he was just a little boy and had a twin sister named Mabel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkle twinkle shooting star

**Author's Note:**

> Two things that I want to clarify here! First: I know the summary kinda tells you that Dipper is going to be the protagonist, but well, no, he won't be it, in every chapter at least, sorry! and second: english is not my native language, but I like to think that I'm pretty decent at it, just have that in mind while you're reading, and correct me if I make any mistakes! 
> 
> oh and yES, this is going to be Mabill and/or BillDipper! as in, the ship, just to be clear! and want to be clear that I DO ship them, but never want them to be canon in the series, like, no. But in this AU that I made (and many more that I know of!) I so do!! and in this au... who will be canon? shrugs, who knows!!
> 
> versión en español: /works/4867841  
> alright, I hope you like the story! (btw, the mabill and billdipper will happen waaay later on! just a heads up!)

** Prologue**

* * *

 

It was so exciting.

Not that he was a mere beginner and the eagerness was eating him alive, no, not at all. He, actually, had some experience, he could easily say that he’d had _a lot_ of experience before but, why would he say something so pretentious?

He’d been a monster hunter almost all of his life, since he was like 16, he thinks. Well, that was his title, his formal title at least, but he never considered himself a hunter, since he didn’t go hunting like normal monster or demon hunters all over the world do, he just liked to come upon mysteries, and solve them all, and every single one was amazing and exciting, but this, this was a whole new level.

He was going to Gravity Falls. He always heard rumors about it, that it was one of the cities that had the most amazing and unbelievable monsters and mysteries and many abnormal happenings. He always wanted to go back, but never could, until now.

The best part was, that he was probably going to be the only hunter in the city, since there was this general and unbreakable rule (and law, too) that limited the hunters’ entry to the city, but he never intended to know why, he just knew that he now could go, and he’d be there for a very long time.

But... there was a problem with all this, and it was the fact that he’d be staying in his grunkle’s old shack, the shack in which he saw her twin sister for the last time, more than fifteen years ago, when he was ten. He didn’t remember much about her, but he did remember her face, and he just couldn't forget her face since it used to be so alike his own, but after puberty the thousands of pictures of baby Mabel in his parents’ house stopped feeling like some sort of mirror, he stopped feeling like he had a sister, but still never forgot the fact that he used to have one, and that he loved her very much. The loss still triggered an ache in his chest and throat from time to time.

Welp, that was enough, he never liked thinking or talking about his deceased sister.

The bus was probably just a few more minutes away from Gravity Falls by now.

He was hungry, but hadn’t any food left in his handbag, besides, with all the excitement ruffling his stomach, if he ate something he’d probably end up throwing it up, so he just took another sip of water trying to calm himself down, but the endless thoughts of what could possibly happen in that place, the mysteries he could possible find hidden there weren’t helping him a single bit.

He was sure that the things that awaited him in Gravity falls were going to make a great change in his life, but if it was going to be a change for the greater good or not, he wasn’t so sure.

Now that he thought about it, he’d probably have to get a job. He had some money, considering that he won’t have to pay for a place to stay at, the money he had in his wallet plus the money he had in his hunter card would last him a couple of weeks if he used it carefully and diligently, a thing that he was very good at, hell, he was positive that he could make it last almost two months since he wasn’t the type of hunter that was all about buying equipment, be it cheap or expensive, of course he had one or two things that he always carried that he bought once upon a time in a junk shop at a very cheap price and made a few adjustments here and there to suit his taste, but that didn’t mean that when he passed by a hunter shop he would not drool over each of the items, be it books or machines or the like, that were on sale, but he always thought that what he had now was more than enough.

He looked out the window, looked at all the trees that surrounded the bus, he wondered how far was Gravity falls from the control center that he had to go through to get in, he was too excited to notice, he supposed it’s been about two hours since he was officially allowed to enter, he had his card that allowed him, as a hunter, to be in, god, where was that thing again? He took out his wallet, it wasn’t there, there was just some pocket money, his identity card and a few other things, but his hunter card wasn’t inside of it.

He had all of his money in his card, besides some pocket money that is. Without his hunter card, he wouldn’t be able to move much around the town either, since hunters without permission aren't really welcomed in any place with a hunter restriction, god, how stupid was he? To lose his hunter card, the thing that practically brought him here and was supposed to keep him here? How long would it take to get another one? Would he have to leave to get it? He hoped not oh no oh no what would he do---

There it was.

It was in his pocket alongside his phone, he probably left it there since he had his hands busy with his baggage when crossing the control center in the frontier a few miles away, god, all the paperwork that went on in there took him about four hours, and the bus that he was on right now was kind of really slow, he’d been in there about other two more hours, but he already saw the first “WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS, OREGON!” sign a few minutes ago, he shouldn’t be too far, he guessed.

Well, the long hours that were taken away from him (Eight hous, to be exact, if he started counting since he left the airport) in just getting to Gravity falls were going to be more that worth it, he was really sure of it. It wasn’t like he was going to be there a few days, he had a one-year long permission, and he could renovate it if he so wished to just two months ago before the license expired, but couldn’t suspend it nor leave Gravity falls before ten months, not like he was ever going to leave so soon, ah, he was getting too excited and too ahead of himself again, not like he could help it.

_OH MY GOD THERE IT IS! I CAN SEE THE CITY! JUST A FEW METERS AWAY!_

His heart was going crazy in his chest, he stood up from his seat, he put his things in his pockets and got ready to get down, was he this excited when he came here with Mabel…?

No. Not the time to think about that stuff, just… think about the things you’ll discover, yes, he first just had to… get to the shack and see how much of a mess it was inside of it… that would take him about two days, it was pretty big, if he recalled correctly.

Well, he _was_ a little child the last time he was there, with Mabel, so maybe it wouldn't take so much time... he remembered how much fun he had in there with Mabel when he was ten, before she died...

Well, that really quieted down his excitement, he really shouldn’t think about all that, it was a really long time ago, but he couldn’t help it, he really loved his sister very much, and he still missed her quite a lot, but not as often as before, but he knew he would never forget her, not in this life at least…

His smile faded away, but then-

The bus stopped.

The doors opened

Have a nice stay, dude!– He heard the driver say with a spanish accent, he looked at him, smiled at him and thanked him, then, got off the bus.

Hello, Gravity falls– He whispered, as he started walking towards the exit of the bus station, to start his new life in here.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it and thanks for reading!  
> please do tell if I made any mistakes in my writing, but also be kind in doing so! I'm kind of a sensitive one, yeah,,, 
> 
> then again, hope you liked it! please tell me if you did! <3


End file.
